The End
by MaplePucks
Summary: Their world is ending. This is it. Doomsday, Judgement, the end times. Madeline and Julchen cling fast to each other, hoping it will be over soon. The waiting is the hardest part of knowing you are about to die. What do you do when you have moments left?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Hope everyone is doing well!**

 **I wrote this one because I was wanted something that could not be continued. No way, it's all said and done, this is the end. So, end of the world right, because every story can be continued in some way. Unless it's the end. Now, irony is that this story has two parts, the second I will upload later. :D**

 **Warning, detailed description of a drowning in this fic.**

 **Comment, fave, follow! All good things!**

* * *

Out in the open of a large backyard lined with trees, two girls sat huddled together on a large wooden swing. They had picked a spot that was completely vulnerable, they weren't under a tree or an awning, nothing that would give them any sort of protection from what they knew was coming. Protection would have been pointless, they knew that, but it would have made at least one of them more at ease. The sky was a threatening color, orange and red smudge with smokey gray at spots. If their watches hadn't of told them it was really one in the morning, they would have sworn it was dusk outside. The ground shook beneath them and the quiet blond girl with a single hair curl hugged onto her girlfriend tighter. She was in tears, trembling against her.

Her girlfriend on the other hand, was stoic. She flipped her long silver hair back and adjusted her hold on the girl. Her face didn't give away any fear of what was happening, she looked as if she was a solider marching into battle. Strong willed and determined to see it out to the bitter end. But of course she was scared, deep down, however she knew she had to be brave for the woman in her arms. Who even though she was frightened, gave her comfort.

"I-I think I forgot something in the house. Let's go in and g-get it, e-eh?" Madeline asked hopefully, looking up to her girlfriend. Julchen shook her head, kicking her foot to make the swing rock.

"Nien, you didn't. It's more dangerous in ze house, we agreed. Shush, everything ist going to be fine." She said, forcefully but calmly too, kissing Madeline's forehead as the girl let out a whimper.

On this swing, in each others arms. That was how the end was going to find them.

It had happened just a few short hours ago, a large rock from outer space smashed into Earth. Doomsday, The End, life is over as we know it, all the news outlets had been saying it for weeks. Of course it incited panic and chaos, looting in all the major cities, crime and just about every thing bad about humanity came bubbling to the surface.

Madeline's twin brother, Alfred, had been killed in the violence, because he was trying to enforce the law. And because the world was ending, the cops didn't care to give him a proper burial, or even notify her. They dropped his body at Madeline's door step with a condolence and kept moving. Madeline had been beside herself with grief but also grateful he was returned to her. She knew it was only because he was a captain in the police force that he was brought to her. Lowly officers probably suffered a worst fate.

He was buried just yards away from where they sat, Julchen had seen to it.

It took a few minutes of rocking of lull Madeline back into the calm she came out in here in. Then she reached into her pocket with a shaking hand and pulled out her cellphone. Julchen sighed.

"You aren't going to try again, are you? Maddie, ze lines are down you won't be able-"

"One more time, Jules. I-I just need to try and reach them one last time." She whispered back, tapping through her phone to get to her father's number. She knew it was in vain, she knew both her dads were mostly likely already dead, like her brother. But it gave her comfort to try just one more time. The last time she had heard from them, they had made it out of Paris and were heading to the London airport to get to her. That was right before the ban on travel. Honestly, Maddie doubted they had really made it as far as they had said but there wasn't much she could do.

She held the phone to hear ear and at first, all she heard was the all to familiar to her now static and garbled white noise. But then, faintly in the background she heard a ring. She grew wide eyed and looked to Julchen, hardly daring to believe it. She had to be imagining it. But then, it rang again, louder and clearer. Madeline sat straight up on the bench, holding her breath. Another ring.

"Maddie? What is-"

"Shush! It's ringing!" She replied in a harsh whisper. If someone answered she wanted to be able to hear it. The static crinkled but the phone still rang, again and again. She prayed for someone to pick up. At the end of the world, she wanted to know they weren't the only two humans left alive.

 _"Bonjour-"_

"PAPA!" She yelled into the phone, grinning from ear to ear as she heard his pleasant sounding voice.

 _"Je suis desole I am unable to answer my phone at zhe moment. But! If you leave moi a fabulous message, I will return your phone call toot sweet, mon ami! 'ave a beautiful day!"_

The options started sounding off about leaving a message. Madeline was heartbroken and she nearly hung up the phone, tears pooling in her eyes before Julchen stopped her.

"Leave a message. Tell them goodbye, even if they never hear it. You need to."

Of course she was right. Madeline did need to, she knew it. When the message tone beeped in her ear, she took a deep breath and started talking, hoping it didn't cut her off before she was finished saying what she needed to say. It took everything in her to remain calm and composed even though the tears were threatening to render her incoherent. Her message was short, but it was heart felt and heartbreaking, condensing 23 years of love and gratitude into a single two minute span.

When she was done, she passed the phone, still on the voice mail, to Julchen and buried her face into her girlfriend's chest. Though she was shocked to hear Julchen leave a message, she didn't stir, she didn't make a comment. It was all too surreal, for the both of them. Both of them felt numb. This really was the end of the world. Madeline sobbed and Julchen held her, herself feeling the hopelessness of the situation as she hung up the phone.

There was nothing more they could do, sit there and wait for the end. It could be hours. It could be moments. Maybe the Earth would just open beneath them and swallow them. The heat was growing unbearable, but neither of them thought that what was going to kill them. Julchen supposed they would suffocate to death the ash falling from the sky. Madeline knew they were going to be crushed by the debri falling from the sky in the distance.

Neither of them saw the wall of water moving towards them until it caught Madeline's breath in her chest. It looked like a mountain in the distance, moving steadily closer. At first she blinked away tears and rubbed her eyes, staring out at it. But the more she stared, the more she became frightened.

"J-Jules..." Her voice was barely over a whisper, as if she was afraid the water was going to hear her and find her soon. Julchen's grip on her tightened.

"Water… I see it now. Didn't see that coming. How unawesome." She shook her head with a small, macabre smile.

The ground beneath started to shake and water bubbled up at their feet. Madeline wanted to scream but she didn't, she looked up to Julchen.

"I-I love y-you."

Julchen had her in a vice grip, leaning down to press her lips against Madeline's. It was deep and passionate, both girls hoping it would bring the other some comfort. When she pulled away, she could hear the roar of the water rushing towards them. "I love you, Maddie." She replied simply, holding her tight again.

The water was thunderous now, but Julchen kept her voice low and in Madeline's ear. "Dear Lord, I pray for Madeline's soul. Let it rise to Heaven und be counted amount the angels. Don't let her suffer in the end, let it be quick und merciful. Und let her feel no pain, embrace her in your arms. Amen." Julchen prayed for her, rubbing her back. Madeline nodded, Julchen always prayed beautifully. Now was no exception.

"I-I pray the same. L-lord, let her soul rise to you a-and let her feel no pain. L-let everything be ok. Amen." Madeline trembled back, earning herself a deep kiss from Julchen once again. When she pulled away, she closed her eyes and put her forehead to Madeline's.

"Whatever happens, don't let go of me. We'll see this through together, you've just got to hold on to me, promise?"

"I-I promise."

The two shared a kiss as the water slammed into them, sweeping them up into it's deadly embrace.

Though it was hard, both girls managed to keep a hold of one another. They were violently turning over and over in the rushing waves but Madeline's grip only tightened and so did Julchen's. After a minute of being under, their lungs were on fire, they desperately kicked to try and get to the surface, a natural response to drowning. But they were being pushed to far under, there was no hope. This was the end.

Madeline was the first to give into temptation for relief. She involuntarily opened her mouth to take it a gasp of water, her lungs hoping it was air to relieve them. But when she realized what she had done, she didn't panic, she was calm, peaceful. They were still tumbling, but she laid her head to rest against Julchen's, taking in more bites and gasps of water. Her lungs filled, they wouldn't work anymore, after a few moments, they wouldn't contract for her any more. Her heart slowed down and within mere moments, her soul escaped her body, shooting up to where it would breath and be free.

Julchen was not far behind her. She refused to let the water in and with out oxygen, her system shut down. Her lungs felt like they would burst into flame, they were burning. Her head became dizzy and she closed her eyes, fighting to stay conscious. It only when her heart finally slowed down and stopped did she let herself go. Her soul escaped to be with Madeline's.

Their physical bodies drifted apart in the torrent, going deeper still into the void. But their souls entwined together, forever linked at the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all!**

 **Well, this part I think is slightly more angsty then the last. It kinda ties everything to a close so enjoy and feel the feels.**

 **Comment! Fave! Thanks!**

* * *

It was the end of the line. As far as they could travel. Stopped cold in their tracks at the London Airport, the ban on travel coming over the loud speaker just as the pair were stepping onto the gangway to board their flight to North America. They had fought tooth and nail for the tickets they paid an arm and a leg for and this came as a devastating blow in more than one way. Firstly, they were now trapped, unable to even leave the airport, all citizens were told to shelter in place wherever they may be. Secondly, it meant that they could not reach their daughter in North America. That was perhaps the worst bit of bad news they had had since Madeline told them of Alfred's passing.

Francis broke down into tears, sobbing in the gangway. Arthur took it stoically, consoling his husband but was just as heartbroken.

But they had little time to grieve. The wall of water was coming. Caused by the space rock. They had to move to higher ground within the airport. As Arthur grabbed Francis' hand to run, he hoped and prayed that the third floor would be good enough, as the building didn't go any higher. A mass of people were heading towards the doors to go outside. He couldn't stop them, he had to get himself and Francis to safety but he did pity them. They would be washed away before they had a chance to survive.

Water crashed into the building and it shook violently as the pair ran for their lives. Francis had never been a strong runner but neither had Arthur, right now they were all out sprinting. Glass exploded somewhere in the distance, water poured in but luckily, Arthur had bought them time. Somehow, he had found a windowless corridor. Perhaps they could shelter there until things settled down. He tugged on Francis' hand to urge him to move faster.

The building underneath their feet shook again and before either of them had time to react, a section of ceiling caved in behind them. It knocked Arthur to his feet face first and he groaned in pain but was fine otherwise. The Englishman jumped back up to his feet and grabbed Francis' hand to continue running.

But Francis' wouldn't budge an inch. Arthur felt his heart sink far below his chest. He knew before he turned around what had happened.

That didn't stop the scream of horror he issued at actually seeing the aftermath.

Francis was lying under the rubble, the top half of his body free while the other half was under the concrete debris. That wouldn't have been so bad, Arthur could have moved the rubble and gotten him free. If it weren't for his secondary injuries caused by the rubble. Two rebars had impaled Francis. One right below his chest through his stomach, the other through the shoulder. Arthur couldn't move him if he tried.

This really was the end of the line for them.

After Arthur took a few moments to get himself pulled back together, he made his way over to his sputtering and shaking husband. How he was still conscious and alive, Arthur didn't know but he was grateful. The Englishman sat down, taking Francis' head gently into his lap and stroked his hair back softly. He was already coughing up blood, he didn't have long at all.

"Francis, I'm right here. Shush, love. Please calm down for me." Arthur said softly, touching his cheek. Francis' hand was free and he grabbed for Arthur.

"Mon Dieu, a-are you alright?! Tell me you were not 'urt!" He cried, squeezing Arthur's hand tight as he could. Arthur felt his heart pang with regret that it wasn't him lying under his concrete tomb. If only he had run a bit faster. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, Francis, I wasn't hurt."

"Thank God." He breathed in response, closing his eyes. Arthur watched him with dismay, his heart breaking in his chest. Francis always came off as vain to others but Arthur knew, his true heart was selfless. Even if Arthur only lived for the next few minutes, this one last act of caring from his husband would mean the world to him. He smiled weakly.

"You're a wonder, did you know that. I-I need you to focus on yourself right now." Arthur said, his voice cracking. He was losing it, he wouldn't be able to stoically keep himself together much longer. Francis looked up to him with a serious expression.

"Run, please run. S-save yourself." He whsipered, pleading with Arthur. He couldn't say he was shocked at the request but Arthur shook his head, looking around. There was rubble on every side and even if he got out, he couldn't swim. No, he couldn't leave, even if he wanted to.

"No, my place is with you, by your side until the end. That's what we promised each other, now please, calm down. Panicking will only make things worse and I don't want to see you suffer any more then you are." He replied, running the back of his finger up and down Francis' cheek. That did seem to placate Francis, if only enough to get him to take easier breaths.

The two men sat in rugged silence, the sound of Francis' haggard breathing filling in the gap with no words needed. Arthur took out his handkerchief, dabbing Francis' mouth gently, whipping the blood away. It looked so painful, Arthur wished there was something he could do to help make him more comfortable at the very least. His heart was breaking the more he took in the reality of Francis' condition. He was going to die, there was no point in trying to deny that. No help was going to come, there was no one Arthur could call, even if the phones were working.

Perhaps it was because he was thinking of phones, but just thenArthur thought that he heard one. It was soft at first and he dismissed it as his imagination playing tricks on him. But it grew louder and it was a tone he recognized. Again, his mind told him that it was the tone he most wanted to hear at the moment. But then, Francis started reacting to the ringing phone as well, trying to sit up and grab for his pockets, where the noise was coming from.

Arthur's breath hitched. It was the tone Francis had set for their daughter, Madeline. She was trying to call them! She was still alive!

After shushing Francis and getting him to lie still once more, Arthur reached his hand between the rubble on top of Francis and the floor. He couldn't see the Frenchman's pockets, but he felt around, patting him gently until he felt the bulge the phone. It had already rung several times when Arthur deftly slid his hand into the pocket and grasped it, pulling it out. He didn't want to miss the call but more so he didn't want to jostle the rubble and hurt Francis anymore then he was.

By the time he carefully pulled it out and hit the screen, the call had been missed and went to voice-mail. Arthur frowned, trying to hide how upset he was. That could have been the last time either of them had ever gotten to speak to Madeline.

"I-I'm sorry, Francis. We missed the call. I should have tried harder to reach it, I'm so sorry. A-At least we know she is alive, right? I hope Julchen is with her, I-I don't want our daughter to be alone at the end of the world." He said, forcing a short humorless laugh out. That was a surreal thing to say to be sure but Arthur meant every word of it. Francis coughed, more blood covering his chin as he shook his head.

"Call 'er back."

That simple sentence sounded so far away, like Francis was fading away into the distance. Arthur looked down at him, touching his cheek. He was cold and his shaking had stopped. It was frightening.

Although Arthur highly doubted he could get through to Madeline, he couldn't deny a dying man's last request. He pulled Francis back onto his lap, whipping the blood away and then hit send on the phone. Static crackled in his ear and the other line didn't even try ring. A far away away voice told him the call could not be completed because the phone was out of range. No. He held the phone to his ear even after the call was dropped, tears welling up in his eyes. His little girl was gone in the blink of an eye. Gone to be with her twin before he could say goodbye.

"I-I didn't get through, Francis. But she left a voice mail I think I can still get to. Do you want me to play it?" He asked, knowing the answer. He just wanted to hear Francis' voice.

"Oui, s'il vous plait."

His voice sounded even farther away and Arthur merely nodded mutely, putting the phone on speaker and getting into the voice mail system. There was static but they could hear their daughter's voice loud and clear. Knowing she was gone now, it hurt but it was also comforting in a way.

 _"Dad. Papa. I-I knew it was a long shot that I would get through but at least I can leave this. I don't want you to worry, eh. I'm ok, right now. I'm far away from any city or human danger. Please don't worry aboot me. Listen, I love the both of you very much. And I know Alfie loved you too. You were… are great parents and I couldn't have asked for better. I hope you're safe and I hope you manage to survive this. I-I love you, g-goodbye."_

Arthur was near sobbing when another voice came on the phone.

 _"Artie! Franny! Hey! It's Jules! You don't need to worry because your daughter is not alone! She is with the totally Awesome Me! Everything is gonna be ok, guys. Sheesh, we can't worry about what we can't change, no matter how much we don't like it. Francis, sorry we won't be able to have that beer vs wine who can get drunk and stay classy contest! I would have won of course! Ksesese. And Art, gonna have to take a rain check on afternoon tea! I'm sure they have tea on the Other Side! We'll guys, I'll catch ya later!"_

The line clicked over dead and Arthur dropped the phone with a watery smile.

"Did you hear, Francis? Our little girl is with Julchen. She's alright, she's not alone. Francis?" He said looking down. His smile faded and his heart hurt.

Not only was his little girl and precious boy gone. But now his husband as well.

Blue eyes stared up at him, vacantly, his mouth agape. He looked somewhat happy, there was a small smile on his lips and Arthur touched his cheek softly. "Y-you left me after all. Alone at the end, w-why am I not surprised." He said without malice or anger. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He only hoped that Francis had been able to hear at least Maddie's part of the phone call. Maybe that was why he was smiling. Arthur choose to believe that was why.

The building violently shook underneath him and he instinctively threw himself over Francis to protect him. Small pieces of rubble hit him but it was nothing he couldn't handle. It was nothing compared to what he knew was coming. The ceiling above them creaked and groaned under pressure. He didn't have much time.

Gently, he repositioned himself by his husband's side, curling his body against him, wrapping him in his arms. Arthur laid his head on Francis' undamaged shoulder and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I will see you in just a few short moments. Only when I can see you again will I say I love you." He whispered.

Moments later, the roof caved in on the couple. A large section crushed Arthur instantly, bringing his life to an end. The small hole filled rapidly with water and that was the end of the couple who had survived everything else the world had thrown at them.


End file.
